


Dating Peter Hale Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Peter Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 22





	Dating Peter Hale Would Include

  * Kinky sex.
  * A lot of sex.
  * Calling him daddy.
  * Daddy kink.
  * Foreplay.
  * Kissing.
  * Rough sex.
  * Peter eating you out.
  * Fingering you.
  * Heavily making out.
  * Peter having a fascination with your ass and boobs.
  * Peter pulling your hair while you have sex.
  * Sexting.
  * Giving him blowjobs/ handjobs.
  * Pet names.
  * Calling you baby girl.
  * Teasing each other.
  * Leaving love bites on each other.
  * Hugging.
  * The pack trying to break you’s up.
  * Fighting.
  * Hot makeup sex.
  * A lot of angst.
  * More sex.




End file.
